Slave
by PandiCorneMelo
Summary: [Slave!Karma x Master!Asano] Protéger les siens. Il l'a fait. Mais à cause de cela, son sacrifice le mènera une fois de plus sur l'estrade, où les chiffres seront cités pour lui. Pourtant, il était loin de ce douter que ce nouveau maître qu'il détestait serait bien différent de ceux qu'il a connu jusqu'ici. Haîne, Amitié et Amour sont des sentiments semblables, finalement.
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'Auteur :** Hey ! Voici une petite fanfic que j'avais bien envie de faire depuis quelques temps. J'ai remarqué que sur ce couple, il y avait souvent des AU Mafia et tout, mais rarement des AU Esclave, donc en voilà un, j'espère que vous aimerez. Risque de OOC mais vu le contexte je me dis que c'est plutôt normal en un sens.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Assassination Classroom ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Yusei Matsui.

 **Slave**

Merde. Il s'était fait chopper. Lui qui voulait juste protéger ses amis, oh pour sur il les avaient protégés, mais maintenant, c'était lui qui était dans la merde. Dire qu'il avait enfin réussi à avoir une vie autonome pendant plus d'un mois. Et maintenant, il ce retrouvait de nouveau à la case départ. Au moins, il espérait que Nagisa, Nakamura, et les autres, eux, aient réussis à y échapper. Avec un peu de chance, il tomberait sur un maître pas très fort, et il pourrait facilement s'en réchapper. Ce qu'il appréciait moins, ce serait qu'il allait devoir subir une fois de plus ce moment horrible et humiliant qu'était la vente en elle même.

Il connaissait très bien ceci. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il ferait. Là-bas, les gens sont traités comme des non-humains, rabaissés plus bas que terre, obligés de ce mettre nus devant tout ces regards de personnes inconnus. Pour ensuite être vendu comme un vulgaire animal qu'on achèterait pour ensuite le remettre à des maîtres. Ces salauds ce faisait de l'argent sur leur dos. Et ce fichaient bien de qui achetait l'animal. Que ce soit un vieux pervers qui en profitera, un flemmard qui lui fera tout faire à ça place, ou encore une femme qui lui exigera d'éduquer ses enfants à sa place pour ensuite récolter toute la gloire, non, ils s'en fichaient.

Pour le moment, assis dans la carriole avec d'autres hommes, femmes et enfants, il ne disait rien. Il savait bien que cela ne servait à rien de ce débattre tout de suite. Il s'était épuisé en essayant de faire fuir ses amis. Si il ne récupérait pas là, il n'aurait aucune chances de pouvoir s'échapper durant la vente. Il resterait docile, jusqu'à ce moment là. Ainsi, il gagnerait un minimum la confiance des vendeurs, et il seraient plus relâches. C'était toujours le même schéma. Pour l'instant, cela n'avait pas était très efficace. Après tout, il n'avait que 16 ans. Quand bien même il savait ce battre, contre une dizaine de colosse, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir. Mais bon, il essaierait. Qu'avait-il a perdre, maintenant ?

Parfois, durant les voyages en carrioles, enchaîné, il ce souvenait de comment il était avant. Comment il était avant que l'esclavage ne détruise sa vie. Il aurait aimé être encore ainsi maintenant. Mais avec tout ce qu'il avait connu, il avait beaucoup changé. Seuls ses amis arrivaient à le rendre de nouveau avec son véritable caractère. En même temps, dans un monde où ils étaient traqués sans cesse pour le désir des plus haut gradés du monde, le désespoir gagnait même les plus fort moralement. Il n'y pouvait rien. En seize années, il avait vécu plus de choses qu'un riche de soixante-dix.

Apparemment, les vendeurs n'étaient pas des professionnels, cette fois. Cela ce voyait, puisqu'à part les barreaux de la carriole, ils n'avaient pas de cellules où faire dormir leurs objets de vente. Dormir ici était compliqué, avec tout ceux qui essayait de s'enfuir, et leur cris une fois qu'ils étaient attrapés et fouettés. Mais cette nuit là, il ce força à dormir sans opposer la moindre résistance. Il devait être fidèle à sa stratégie. Avec un peu de chance, cela pourrait marcher.

Le lendemain, il fut réveiller par un coup de bâton, qui lui disait de ce lever. Ces articulations le faisait souffrir, mais ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait s'en plaindre. En dehors de la cage, une file d'esclaves étaient déjà attachés entre eux, et un vendeur vint attachés ses propres chaînes à celui d'un autre homme devant lui. Il connaissait la suite. Suivre. Aller près de la scène. Se ranger en file. Se déshabiller. Monter sur scène. Être vendu. Son plan, ce passerait au moment de ce ranger en file. Du moins, il essaierait. Malgré quelques accros, soit quelques uns essayant de fuir, le trajet fut très bref. Au moment où deux vendeurs détache sa chaîne de celle de l'homme devant lui, il en profita pour mettre un coup de coude à celui à droite, et un coup de genoux à celui de gauche. Il pensait avoir réussit, mais très vite, il ce fit encercler par d'autres gros bras.

Son plan avait échoué. Les chaînes furent changer pour des plus résistantes, de sortes qu'il pouvait à peine marcher, et était incapable de bouger ses poignets. Alors que l'homme devant lui était envoyé à monter sur la scène, les vendeurs commencèrent à le déshabiller. Et une nouvelle humiliation. Il ne les comptaient plus désormais. Il avait les yeux fermés, lorsqu'on l'appela.

 **« - Et maintenant, le numéro 125*. 16 ans, rebelle, têtu, mais bien battît. Karma. On commence à 500 ! »**

Et on le poussa à monter sur scène. Nu comme un vers, sous le regard de tout ces riches infâmes. A ce moment, malgré tout l'honneur qu'il lui restait, celui aux cheveux rouge ne pouvait que baisser les yeux au sol. Les enchères montaient, montaient. Il était habitué. Dans la foule, loin de l'oreille inattentive du roux, un blond aux yeux violet regardait son père.

 **« - Celui là. »**

Peu après, il leva une main et prononça un chiffre qui fit que tous ce tournèrent vers lui. _3... 2 …. 1..._ Attribué. Karma releva la tête rapidement pour jeter un coup d'œil à celui qu'il allait désormais devoir servir. Puis, il la rabaissa aussitôt. Génial. Un fils de riche. Que demander de mieux. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il parviendrait à s'enfuir. Et que ce n'était pas un pervers. Car, oui, il en avait connu, et ce n'était pas la joie pour lui.

Alors que les vendeurs l'apportait à son nouveau maître, il saisit rapidement une vieille couverture traînant sur le sol, et ce couvrit avec. Il fût traîner vers un jeune homme blond. Il avait beau ce débattre, rien n'y faisait. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui, qu'il pourrait s'enfuir. L'esclave lança un regard meurtrier au jeune aux yeux violets, lorsque les chaînes lui furent passées.

Tandis que Karma ce débattait le blond tira un grand coup sec sur la chaîne, ce penchant pour pouvoir lui murmurer quelque chose.

 **« - Je doute que tu ais vraiment envie de remonter sur cette scène. Alors reste tranquille. De toute cette foule, je suis certainement le seul qui te fera pas vivre un enfer. »**

Le rouquin hésita. Ils disaient toujours tous cela, au début. Pourtant... Pour ne pas mentir, il était épuisé, de tout cela, de toute cette lutte. Si au moins il pouvait ne pas ce faire abuser ou battre à coup de fouet, il abandonnerait certainement à s'enfuir. Si c'était le cas, et il avait d'énormes doutes, peut être finirait-il sa vie dans cette foutue baraque de riches. Tant pis pour ses amis. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait vraiment le choix... Alors qu'on le fit monter dans une carriole à nouveau, le blond s'installa en face de lui à sa grande surprise.

 **« - Si j'avais pu ne pas avoir d'esclaves, je n'en aurais pas pris. Mon père m'y force. Méfie-toi de lui. »**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'on l'avait attrapé, Karma ce décida enfin à parler.

 **« - Je ne te crois pas. Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de riche. »**

Le blond soupira, avant d'avoir un sourire en coin qui donna envie à l'esclave de l'étrangler immédiatement.

 **« - Je comprend mieux ce que voulait dire le vendeur par ''Rebelle et Têtu''. Enfin, c'est toi qui vois. D'ailleurs, je te trouve bien familier avec ton maître. »** Il soupira avant de reprendre. **« Asano Gakushuu. Tu vas bosser pour moi. Cependant que les choses soient clairs. Je suis le numéro 1. Si je t'ordonne un truc- »**

Le blond fut rapidement coupé par l'autre, qui avait le regard au sol.

 **« - Si je t'ordonnes un truc, tu le fais sans rechigner. Je connais la chanson, c'est bon. Laisse moi au moins finir le trajet dans le calme., Asano-kun. »**

Le haut placé soupira, ce résignant et regarda le paysage. Il aurait un sacré boulot à faire avec lui. Son père l'avait d'ailleurs sermenté pour avoir choisit un esclave avec du caractère. Mais pour être franc, déjà qu'il n'en voulait pas à la base, si en plus il s'agissait d'un petit chien qui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil, ce serait d'un total ennui pour lui.

Après tout, il estimait que ce garçon avait eu de la chance que ce soit lui qui fasse l'offre la plus élevée. Puis, ce n'était jamais rien qu'un esclave. Il devait être habitué à bien pire que cela. Et à ce moment, le blond qui avait toujours eu une vie tranquille n'imaginait pas du tout que tout allez changer. Ni qu'il était possible pour un garçon du même âge que lui d'avoir vécu toutes ces horreurs.

*( Le 125 est une petite dédicace à la date d'anniversaire de Karma, le 25/12. )

 _ **Fin Chapitre 1**_


	2. PAUSE

**/!\ HIATUS / PAUSE /!\**

Comme je n'ai plus le temps de tout préparer pour poster sur fanfiction, je n'actualise plus vraiment mes histoires... Par contre je suis active sur Wattpad qui est une plateforme plus simple alors je vous conseil fortement de venir (j'y ai posté la suite de "Ocean of Waves") je vous y attend tous, bisous !

user/PandiMelodie

user/PandiMelodie


End file.
